Unexpected
by TheBloodPrincess
Summary: Seiya and the Starlights return to Earth to celebrate Usagi's wedding. Arriving 1 day before the wedding, he bumps into a tall blonde. Haruka, who returns to Japan after her latest victory to attend Usagi's wedding, sees the one person she never wanted to see again.
1. Prologue

To all those who've been hoping for a new update on my old stories: Sorry, but I was feeling very unhappy about the way it turned out, so I'm going to start afresh. I like the plots, so perhaps I will rewrite them when I feel it's time. But for now, let's move on

* * *

Seiya lay in his bed, staring up at the salmon-pink skies. The stars shimmered above him, reminding him of home. _This isn't home_. He thought to himself, midnight blue eyes scanning the stars. But, without even trying, he knew immediately, which star he was looking for. It was not the brightest, but it was special. It called out to him no matter where he was.

Seiya, Yaten and Taiki had returned to Kinmoku less than a month ago, and Seiya was already starting to miss Earth. He didn't really understand why, though Yaten constantly reminded him that it was probably because of the bubbly blonde that he was, as Yaten would put it, _smitten_ with. And while he would never admit it, it was true. He often caught himself wondering, at odd hours, what the perky blonde was doing. But he knew it was hopeless – the Moon Princess, as he affectionately thought of her, was eternally destined to be with her Earthian Prince.

_She was like the Sun  
Bright and mesmerizing  
She made everything unimportant  
She gave me the will to live._

He smiled, remembering the last song they had performed as the Starlights. Did she understand, he wondered, that he had been singing about her. He had always thought the Sun would have been a more appropriate celestial object for her.

_Because she, out of everyone else,  
Understood me, shining through me.  
Her warmth touched me,  
And gave me the courage to go on.  
_  
"Seiya! LETTER!" Yaten's high-pitched scream erupted from somewhere else. Seiya stayed still.

_Her knights protected her, loved her,  
And I wished I could have been one of them,  
For then I could watch over her forever – _

"OI SEIYA! IT'S FROM USAGI!" Yaten's scream came again. This time, Seiya jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs. Yaten handed him a letter, which he opened tentatively. A card fell out into his hands.

_Because I know, she can never be mine. _

His heart stopped. Engraved on the beautiful cream card, in elegant cursive words, were three words that he dreaded seeing.

**"You are invited!"**

With trembling fingers, he opened the card. And that's when his worst fears were confirmed.

**"To Seiya, Yaten and Taiki,**

**You are invited to our wedding ceremony, 1****st**** January. Please come at 10am.**

**See you there!**

**Mamoru & Usagi."**

The handwriting made him smile sadly. It was handwritten by Usagi – the lack of Kanji gave it away more than the rabbit she had drawn next to it.

"What is it?" Yaten asked, noticing that Seiya had gone silent. Seiya tossed him the card, and collapsed into a chair. At that precise moment, Taiki walked in.

"Princess Kakyuu summoned me earlier this morning." Taiki said. Both brothers looked at him, confused.

"She said that now that Kinmoku has been restored, it's time we take a break. She's given us 1 year leave, to return to Earth. And then, she said we can decide if we want to stay there, or return. Of course, even if we stay there, we're obliged to return if anything requires our assistance." He continued, expecting a happy reaction from both Seiya and Yaten, knowing that both brothers were missing Earth. When all he got in response was a stoic gaze, he was confused.

"Who died?" Taiki asked. Yaten and Taiki read the card quickly, before both of them gave each other a knowing shake.

"It's tomorrow? Trust Usagi to be so last minute." Yaten said.

"We don't have to – " Taiki started, but Seiya shook his head sadly.

"No. We have to go." Seiya said, standing up. He knew it was the right thing to do. He wished dearly that he didn't have to go, but there was no way he was going to miss the happiest day of her life, even if he would be entirely miserable.

"Okay, then I'll handle the arrangements. We leave tonight." Taiki said, heading up to his room.

Seiya nodded, and fell against the couch, his fingers running through his bangs. Yaten walked up to him, silent.

"You knew this was always going to happen." Yaten said quietly, resting his hand on Seiya's shoulder. Seiya nodded.

"I know. But I never expected it to be so soon." Seiya admitted. He remembered how hurt Usagi had been when Mamoru had not replied her letters, and how she had unknowingly gone to him for comfort. But he knew she was untouchable – she would never do anything that would hurt Mamoru.

"Look on the bright side. At least you'll get to see her again. You've always said you wanted to return to Earth. Now you can. Take it as a holiday."

"Yeah." Seiya agreed.

"Let's go pack. We have only a few hours before we're leaving." Yaten said, dragging Seiya off the couch. Seiya nodded, and the two of them headed back to their respective rooms to pack.


	2. One Last Time

Seiya stood in his living room, waiting patiently as he leaned against the sofa. Still wondering if he would regret his decision as soon as his feet touched Earth soil, he shook it out of his head. An hour earlier, he had handpicked his favorite pieces of clothing, deciding that he had enough credit back on Earth to buy more clothes if necessary, for after all he was still one third of the famous Three Lights.

"OI YATEN!" He finally yelled, unable to phantom how the shorter man could possibly take so long. When he did not receive a response, he trudged upstairs, to find Yaten staring at his closet, with a mild expression on his face. Yaten mumbled something softly.

"What?" Seiya asked.

"There's no way I can fit everything into my luggage." He said. Seiya stared at him for a long moment, choosing his next words carefully.

"You do realize, you can come back anytime right? I mean, it's not exactly like we're taking a plane or anything." Seiya said. Yaten turned around slowly.

"COULDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER! DAMN!" He scrambled, grabbing a random pile of clothing, stuffing it into his luggage, and slamming the lid down.

"Done." He said triumphantly as he easily dragged his luggage off the bed, down the stairs and into the living room, where Taiki was already waiting.

"Let's get going." Taiki said, as the three of them closed their eyes and concentrated.

Seconds later, Seiya opened his eyes to complete darkness. They had not informed anyone that they would be returning – after all they didn't really want the attention of the media. Even though it had been only 1 year since they had left, from what they understood, they were still very much talked about.

But returning to Earth, gave Seiya a feeling he thought he had long since gotten over. The proximity of being so close to her, the notion of possibly being able to see her again, was too much for him. He soundlessly walked into his room and quickly unpacked, more to give himself something to do than anything else.

Looking out into the now pitch black night sky, he sat along the edge of his bed.

_Today would be the last night you'd be able to see her as Tsukino Usagi. Tomorrow onwards, she'd be Chiba Usagi. Are you really going to let that chance slip by?_

He thought about it for awhile, and finally made up his mind. Pulling a sports cap over his eyes, he grabbed a black jacket and headed out the door.

He reached her house easily, and parked a distance away. Vaguely considering walking up to her house and ringing the doorbell, he stopped when he spotted the 2 moon-shaped buns from above a ledge. He sneaked closer for a better look.

Usagi was walking hand in hand with her soon-to-be husband, a look of utmost content on her face. And Seiya couldn't bear it. It was her last night after all, and how would seeing him be like? It would be awkward, and even more so it would hurt the atmosphere. And wasn't she happy now? Wasn't that the most important thing?

He looked over again. She certainly did seem happy, her finger entwined in his, her head resting gently on his shoulder as they strolled past the spot he now stood. She seemed different, more grown up. There was something in the way she walked, that almost seemed as though she was gliding across the concrete ground. Of course, he knew too well of her future. _Neo-Queen Serenity in the making_. He said to himself. And before he allowed himself to consider his options again, he spun around and walked off, completely forgetting that he had driven there.

Reaching the nearest bar, he contemplated again. Taiki's voice seemed to sound in his head. "Do you really want to be drunk? Her big day is tomorrow." He shook it off. Pulling his cap further in front of his eyes, he headed straight to the bar, hoping that no one would notice him, and sat at a dark corner with his drink.

He could not get the look on her face out of his mind. In all the times that he had known her, she had always smiled, but that was nothing compared to the radiant glow she exuded around Mamoru. And although Seiya had hated him in the beginning, for putting tears into those bright blue eyes, he could not help but to accept that Mamoru made her happier than he would ever be able to.

As the number of bottles increased in front of him, he found his vision playing tricks on him. He thought back to the first time he had seen those chirpy eyes, and that smile that lit up his faith. He remembered how hopeless he thought it would be, to find his princess in such a huge planet. But Usagi gave him the faith. He didn't understand it, but the girl had something he had never seen in anyone before. Her faith and trust was so boundless that just being around her, you'd find yourself believing that anything she could change the world.

So deep in his thoughts, he failed to notice a familiar face sitting 2 tables across from him. But as his vision cleared, he looked up to see a pair of poisonous green eyes staring at him with a look of utmost hatred reserved only for him.

He looked away. Perhaps she hadn't recognized him yet, he hoped, wishing now that he had gotten a somewhat better disguise. From the corner of his eye, he watched as she ordered another drink, her eyes never tearing away from his spot.

Seiya wanted to leave, but her table sat strategically between him and the door.

_How sure are you that it's even her?_ He thought to himself, trying to convince himself otherwise. But he knew, no matter how drunk, he would not be mistaken. Those venom-filled green eyes, he would never mistake.

Averting his eyes again, he ordered yet another drink, refusing to let her rile him. But the fact that she was staring at him, made him irritated. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Downing the remainder of his drink, he shakily stood up.

* * *

Haruka sat at her usual table, in the middle of the bar, people watching as she sipped her drink. It had been a horrible day, but then again it had been a horrible month. She had promised Michiru she would never drink again. _Michiru's not here, is she?_ Haruka thought bitterly to herself as she continued sipping her drink. In all honestly, she knew she could not blame the aquamarine maiden.

Ever since the last battle with Galaxia, both of them had been so busy with their own lives, that they had somehow drifted apart. Michiru travelled all over the world, to France, Italy, Rome, astounding her audience with her music. Haruka travelled across Dubai, Singapore, Australia, Germany, and Switzerland, returning with the championship title. They would meet up when it happened that they were in the same place at the same time, but somehow it just didn't feel the same.

They were still the best of friends - that would never change. But they both knew, deep down, they were in no condition for a relationship. They were both ambitious, both out to create a name for themselves, each wanting to live their dreams, now that they had a chance to. And they knew, they could not stop each other. And so, they had gone their separate ways, agreeing that, as they always did, to follow where the wind and the sea would take them. And that perhaps, one day, they would find their way back to each other.

But now that she had returned to Japan, the emptiness greeted her. The home they had lived in together was now empty – Hotaru was overseas studying, Setsuna had returned to the Time Gates, and Michiru wasn't due back in Japan for another few hours. So instead of waiting at home, she had gone out to her favorite bar, hoping to drown at least some of her thoughts in alcohol.

But then, as luck would have had it, somewhere around her 4th pint of beer, a dark figure walked in. She felt the hairs on her neck stand as her eyes trailed the figure. She watched as he found a seat in a dark corner, and drank alone. _What the hell is he doing here?_ She asked herself, for a moment not realizing that of course, her young blonde princess had invited him as well. She continued to stare at him, somewhat amused that he had not noticed her gaze.

_What a stupid disguise. Did he really think that no one would recognize him? _She thought to herself, vaguely disappointed that the pub was filled with mostly working males. Now, if there were females around, she could see herself completely enjoy shouting "LOOK ITS SEIYA KOU!" and watching, pleased with herself, as they mobbed him. But, that was exactly the reason why she chose this pub. It was mostly usually empty, and she was a regular enough that no one would bother her, except to congratulate her and move on.

She continued to stare at him, cursing him for coming to _her_ sanctuary. Every bone in her body wanted to leave, but she would not give him the satisfaction first. No, this was her place. He would have to leave before she did.

She watched for awhile, as he ordered another drink, before he suddenly stood up, and walked over to her. She placed her glass back on the table, crossed her legs, and sat back, her eyes following his every move as he came to stand in front of her.

"What's – yooooorrrr prroooobbeeanmm?" He slurred. Haruka raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, I don't speak alien."

"WHAT'S YOOOO POOOBEMMM!?" He said, louder this time. Haruka tilted her head to the side, green eyes twinkling. A few people turned around to see what the commotion was, but Haruka merely leant forward, both arms on the table. "You're my problem." She said, dropping her voice into a dark whisper. She watched with distaste as Seiya fell into the seat opposite her, propping his hands on the table, and leaning in closer, so the two of them were inches apart.

"Did you think your stupid disguise would really fool anyone?" She asked, and with one hand, flicked his cap off his head. A few murmurs broke out – the animosity between legendary female racer Ten'ou Haruka and lead singer Kou Seiya was well publicized.

"I'm here under your princess' invitation." Seiya said with difficulty, but managed to control his voice. Haruka rolled her eyes.

"I never asked what you were doing here, Kou. Though I must admit I have no idea exactly what she sees in you." Haruka replied coldly.

"I could say the same thing about you, Ten'ou." Seiya replied. "At least I managed to protect your princess, while you were getting yourself and your girlfriend killed." Haruka's eyes glazed over for a moment, which didn't go unnoticed by Seiya. _Clearly, she's still unhappy about how that turned out_. He thought to himself smugly.

"You won't understand." Haruka murmured through gritted teeth. Admittedly, she was sour at how the last battle turned out, but not for the reasons Seiya mentioned. She knew that any of the Outers would sacrifice themselves in a heartbeat for their Princess – that was how they operated.

"I'm pretty damn sure I do. Getting yourselves killed did absolutely nothing. All you got in return was a mourning princess, which you abandoned to be protected by 3 aliens you did not trust." Seiya said with a smug grin. Haruka growled and leant in even further, her hands clenched in fists.

"Listen Kou. There are things about us that you will never understand." She did not want to explain her actions to this alien, but she detested the smug smile on his face. "We are not like the Inner Senshi, and furthermore, nothing like you. For years, we protected the solar system from outside threats, from aliens like you. We were sent from the future by Queen Serenity, to protect this world before it falls into the hands of any external threats, until such time where the current Tsukino Usagi and the rest of the Inner Senshi have established Silver Millenium, then we will return back to our own time. We are bound to King Endymion and Queen Serenity, and no one else." She said, finishing her drink. "Unlike you, we will not lose our princess." She added, smirking, before standing up.

"Make no mistake, Kou. I'm not walking away because I want to. I'm walking away because I don't think my princess would be happy to see you bruised up tomorrow. Take this as my last warning. Go home. You're not welcome here." She said, walking off, hands in her pockets.

Seiya sat there, fuming. Slamming his fist on the table, he stood up shakily, fully intending to follow the blonde out and continue their conversation. But, upon wobbling his way out into the car park, he realized that the blonde had disappeared. _As usual_. He thought to himself. The blonde sure had a way of making a quick exit.

"Looking for something, Kou?" Came a voice behind him. He spun around, to see the blonde leaning against her banana yellow convertible. Her hands still in her pockets, she walked over to him.

"You didn't let me finish what I wanted to say. Tsukino Usagi may be your princess, but she's my friend as well. I have as much right to be here as you do." Seiya said, his vision blurring from the sudden movement.

"You misunderstood me, Kou. Did you not hear what I said? I don't live in the present – my existence here is wholly based on the wishes of King Endymion and Queen Serenity. I was sent from the _future_. I've already lived through this. Have you ever _considered_ why the Outers detest you so much? We've seen what is about to happen, and we already know what will happen. Remember this, and remember them well Kou. After the wedding, get lost. Your existence on this Earth will only cause more chaos and trouble for everyone, our Princess included. If you truly care for her, you will leave as soon as the wedding is over." Haruka said.

"Wait – what?" Seiya tried to grab the blonde, but at that moment, Setsuna appeared.

"Haruka, it's time." Setsuna nodded seriously. Haruka glared at Seiya one last time. "Remember my warning, Kou. If I ever see you again after the wedding, I won't hesitate to kill this time. No matter what."

"Haruka." Setsuna urged. Haruka nodded and the two Outers got into her convertible, and accelerated away.

"What the hell?" Seiya thought to himself.

* * *

"You told him too much." Setsuna said with a sigh at the blonde. Haruka smiled slightly.

"It was necessary. You know what happens if we don't stop this now." Haruka said. "Besides, he just irritates me in general."

"One last time, Haruka, then Michiru and you can go home." Setsuna said encouragingly. Haruka nodded. _One last time. _


	3. The Kiss

The next morning, Usagi woke up to the sunrise – something new considering she was always late for school. But today was different, today marked the change in not only her life, but the lives of everyone else around her. Today was the day she would finally wed her Prince, quite literally. She excitedly pulled open her cupboard, and smiled in pure unadulterated happiness as her gown shimmered in the morning light.

"Usagi, are you awake?" came a knock at her door. She opened her door to the 4 girls that meant everything in her present life. Beaming from ear to ear, her smile reflected in their faces as they came in.

"For once in her life she's awake." Commented the fiery priestess, shaking her head. Usagi laughed and sat down with the other girls.

"We don't have much time, let's get ready!" Minako, the ever chirpy blonde said. Immediately, Ami pulled out the plans for the day. Usagi smiled happily – if there was one decision she made right, it was leaving her wedding planning to her 4 friends.

Ami had planned everything perfectly, from the decorations, to the seating arrangements. Makoto was, of course, the hired caterer for the event. Minako was responsible for the bridesmaid dresses, corsages, shoes, hair and makeup, while Rei handled the guest list, cards, and photographer.

As Minako proceeded to tease her hair into its desired outcome, Makoto headed downstairs to oversee the catering, while Ami ran through the fine lines of the rest of the day with Usagi. Rei, of course, was taking photographs along the way.

"How're you feeling?" Ami asked.

"Excited." Usagi whispered. She thought back to all the times where she had dreamt this day would come, where she would walk down in that perfect wedding gown into Mamoru's arms, where the future Silver Millenium would begin, the moment she said 'I do'.

"Did you really have to invite so many people?" Minako asked, frantically spraying Usagi's hair with hair-spray. Usagi smiled happily. She wanted everyone to be there, so she had invited virtually the whole world – from distant relatives, to classmates she hadn't seen in awhile, and even some of her brother's friends. Afterall, the friendly princess could not help but to befriend anyone she met. Of course, her four friends would be by her side as her maids of honor.

"Do you think they'll make it?" Usagi asked, wondering if her last-minute invite to the Starlights had made it on time.

"Well, we did tell you to send it earlier." Ami said kindly, not tearing her eyes off the checklist. Usagi frowned. She had thought long and hard, before finally deciding to invite the 3 Lights. She had even asked Mamoru, who had smiled and told her to do whatever made her happy. But she knew, ever since the last battle, Mamoru had been a little sour that he had been unable to protect her. So she had thought for a while, before finally sending out that last invitation.

"It's probably for the better if they don't show." Came a voice behind them. She recognized that voice immediately, along with a slight scent of roses that always seemed to be present when they were around.

"Haruka! Michiru!" she said, running over to the two who had just entered, dragging an unwilling Minako, who had been straightening her hair, along.

"Hi Odango." The tall blonde said, leaning against the door frame.

"Congratulations." Michiru said, handing Usagi a bouquet of beautiful pink roses. Usagi smiled happily, placing them on the bedside table.

"Thank you. I'm glad you could make it." Usagi said. "Actually, I have a request to ask." She added quietly, puppy dog eyes staring at her friends. "Could you two…" she asked, pulling the aquamarine maiden with one hand, and the blonde racer with the other, "Play that song for me? While I'm walking down the aisle?"

"USAGI! YOU'RE ASKING THEM, NOW?!" Rei yelled. "I THOUGHT…"

"Well they were busy and I didn't want to disturb – " Usagi started. "Please, please, pleaseeeee?"

"That song... we haven't played that in a long time, right Ruka?" Michiru said with a melodious laugh. Haruka thought back. The last time they played that song together, they were still very much in love. _Back then, things were so different._ They had met under circumstances that deemed it necessary that they needed each other. It had been surprising for both of them to realize that they were working seamlessly together. Without even speaking, they knew what the other was thinking. They had the same ideologies, and there were bound to the same endless fate. But that was exactly the problem.

Ever since they had met, they had been fighting one war after the other. Soundlessly, they had become inseparable, because only the other knew how much they had been through. But now, now that they had a break from war, they realized that despite all of that, they were, after all, not meant to be together. They had to admit it, while Uranus and Neptune needed each other, and were perfect partners, Haruka and Michiru had nothing in common. And it had been then that they realized they needed to go their separate ways in order to achieve their own dreams, dreams that they had abandoned the moment they awoken as celestial warriors.

"Yeah. I'm sure I haven't lost my touch." Haruka said with a cheeky wink, earning a nudge from Michiru. The rest laughed, as Minako dragged Usagi to the bathroom, gown in hand.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Ami." Michiru whispered with a knowing smile. Ami smiled in return. The water nymph had warned the mermaid beforehand that Usagi may spring it on them suddenly, so the couple had secretly practiced.

"No problem. You know Usagi, she never does anything until the last minute." Ami said with a kind smile. _Don't we know it_. Haruka thought to herself, giving Michiru a knowing look. Michiru giggled. _It feels the same._ Michiru thought to herself. She had always been worried that if they had split up, it would be awkward, strange and unbearable. But strangely, they had managed to maintain a very close friendship and a strong connection to each other even if they weren't together. _This feels right_. Michiru thought to herself happily, smiling at the tall blonde, who caught it. _I'll miss this when we return to the future._ She thought to herself, remembering the cold days on her planet.

"What's with the creepy smile?" Haruka nudged. Michiru giggled, shaking her head.

"Haruka, Michiru, I reserved the music room under your names. You can rehearse and get ready there. I'll come get you when she's ready." Ami said. The two nodded, thanking her, and heading out.

* * *

Haruka sat against the glass windows of the music room, as Michiru glided over to her taller partner.

"Ready?" Michiru asked, staring out into the direction that Haruka was staring at. Haruka remained silent.

"Ruka." Michiru pressed. Haruka turned back to her. The atmosphere was tense, and Haruka could not help but to remember the day they had sat together just like this, an hour before they found out that they were the true holders of the talisman. _The smell of blood hasn't disappeared._ Haruka thought to herself, as she continued to stare blindly. She barely noticed as Michiru sidled up to her, watching her closely.

"Yeah." Haruka finally said. "I'll miss this." She finally said, tearing her eyes from the view outside, and looking at Michiru.

"Me too. But whatever it is, we'll always have each other." Michiru said with a smile, as she placed her hands on Haruka's. Haruka smiled. That was true. Her life and Michiru's would forever be entwined, whether in this life or the next. And there was no denying it.

"Let's get ready." Haruka murmured, standing up. Michiru smiled, and the two of them proceeded to change.

* * *

Seiya was nervous – he had to admit it. He had been to many weddings, but not one where he truly had cared about the bride. The weird conversation that he had shared with Haruka last night had his mind in a chaotic state. _What did that stupid woman mean?_ He tried to brush it aside. _She's just trying to irritate me_. He convinced himself.

As the three brothers parked their car and stepped out of the carpark, Seiya took a deep breath.

"Ready, guys?" He asked. Taiki had suggested wearing disguises, but he didn't want to. It was Usagi's wedding. He wanted to be himself, even if it meant the world would be watching.

Taiki nodded gravely, sighing.

As they stepped into the ballroom, the hall went silent. He could almost hear the whispers spreading around, that the three of them had returned from their hiatus. They took their seats just as the lights dimmed.

On the stage, a single spotlight lit a grand piano. A beautiful tune sprung from the piano. Seiya turned, recognizing the song.

Behind the white grand piano, dressed in a handsome suit, was Haruka. Seiya watched, somewhat mesmerized, as her slender fingers danced easily along the keys. He never knew she could play the piano, much less so well.

Then, the crisp sound of a violin captured his attention. As expected, the elegant Michiru glided in, in a dress of teal that seemed to shine like the corals of the sea. Together, they played an enchanting song of sacrificial love. Though it was a wordless song, Seiya felt he could feel their emotions through the music. He felt their pain, their sorrow, and their love, winding around the two of them. It almost seemed as though they were the only two people around, playing a song that only they knew. He looked around – everyone was just as absorbed into the song that was now being played by the racer and the violinist.

"They're so perfect." Someone from behind him mused. Seiya could not help but to agree, that despite his hatred for the blonde, the couple were perfect, even more so when they were together.

Then, Usagi appeared, walking down the aisle, in a perfect white wedding dress with a long tail trailing behind her. She almost seemed to glow as she made her way to the front, where Mamoru stood in a handsome black suit. Usagi looked stunning, but what made it even more special was the fact that her happiness seemed to leave her body, touching everyone as she walked past. There was no doubt, this girl was the happiest girl alive.

Seiya couldn't take it anymore. Finally getting up from his chair, he made his way out for some fresh air.

"Kou, where do you think you're going?" Came a voice from behind him. He spun around. _Great._

"Why is it any of your business?" He countered, walking further. Haruka followed him closely.

"Our princess' business is our business." Michiru said, appearing in front of Seiya. Seiya stopped, flanked by two of the most powerful Senshi. He was in no mood to get into a fight today.

"You're not her bodyguards." Seiya countered.

"That's where you're wrong. We told you then, and we'll tell you again. Leave Usagi alone."

"Guys, stop it." They turned around – Usagi walked over purposefully, her dress following behind her. She had exited for a change of clothing, and had happened to see the 3 in what seemed like a heated argument.

"Odango, I told you a thousand times." Haruka said, as Usagi planted herself in between the older women and Seiya.

"I know you did. But Seiya is a dear friend of mine, just like you are. He protected me too. Can't you just let it slide, for once? For me? At least for today?" Usagi pleaded, tears glistening in her eyes. Michiru turned to Haruka, who stared back at them.

"You know, I'd never expect such a beautiful song, to be played so well by two heartless creatures like yourselves. Usagi has the right to make her own friends."

"Seiya…" Usagi started, turning around to look at the raven haired man. Her bright blue eyes stared at him innocently.

Suddenly, impulse took over. Before he could control himself, before he was even aware of what was about to happen, it happened. His body moved, as though on its own, towards Usagi, his hands encircling her waist. And before he could stop himself, he grabbed Usagi tight, and kissed her.

* * *

A moment later, he found himself forced apart from the petite blonde by a raging tall blonde, deep teal eyes glaring at him in a way that he had never noticed before.

"What did I tell you, Kou?" Haruka growled as she dragged him away, while Michiru pulled Usagi in the opposite direction, distracting her.

"Look – " Seiya started, but was momentarily distracted by the appearance of Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.

"I told you, to stay the hell away from her, didn't I?" Haruka growled again, pushing Seiya into a nearby chair and standing over it.

"Haruka, it's too late. The wheels have already begun to turn." Sailor Pluto said mysteriously. Haruka cursed. Just then, an ominous lightning struck the otherwise cloudless day.

"What the hell is going on?" Seiya demanded, getting no response from the blonde. Michiru appeared shortly, explaining that Usagi had went to get changed for the next entrance.

"The seas are churning." Michiru whispered. Haruka nodded. She knew – the wind was too.

"Take him back home. You guys watch him until Michiru and I can find a way to sneak out of the wedding without Usagi being upset about it." Haruka instructed, as Sailor Pluto grabbed an unwilling Seiya by the shoulder.

"If you try to run, I will drive my Glaive through you." Hotaru whispered. Seiya frowned, he had never heard the young girl say something so menacing. _Too much time around Haruka._ Seiya thought to himself as he reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged away.


	4. Killer Instincts

_Hihi, ok I try not to write author's notes too much, but I'll add some snippits in once in awhile. Thanks for the reviews so far. You guys are inspiring me to push on and continue this fic. :) so, thank you!_

* * *

"Okay Kou, now we can get down to business." Haruka snarled as she stomped back home. Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn had dragged him unceremoniously back to the mansion where the Outers had stayed in, and ever since then, Sailor Saturn had stood in front of him, her Glaive at his chest. He tried to talk to her, to make some sense of this entire situation, but the younger Senshi would only stare at him with those wide beautiful purple eyes that shimmered like the stars in the Universe.

"You can't keep me here forever. Taiki and Yaten are going to realize -" Seiya started, but Sailor Pluto laughed.

"They won't realize anything unless I want them to. There are benefits of being the Guardian of Time, after all." She said. "Haruka, watch him carefully. We cannot afford to fail, you know that." She said, before twirling her staff, and opening a portal back to the Time Gates.

"Taru, it's okay. He won't run." Haruka said, and Saturn lowered her Glaive and stomped out of the room without speaking.

"Sit." Haruka commanded. Seiya did not like being commanded, and even more so by the pissed off blonde in front of her. But he knew there was no way to outrun the blonde, for she was the very essence of the wind. So against his wishes, he sat down on the wooden chair the blonde had kicked towards him.

"Ruka, don't you think - " Michiru started, but Haruka waved her away somewhat impatiently. Seiya was confused - this was the first time the racer had so nonchalantly dismissed Michiru, who she seemed to adore, for everyone knew that the only 2 people Haruka would truly listen to, was Michiru, and her Princess.

"Not now." Haruka muttered darkly, and Michiru nodded, taking her leave, leaving Haruka and Seiya alone. _Not the best situation. _Seiya thought to himself, but he was not going to let the blonde racer scare him.

"Ok Kou. I'm sick and tired of playing games. What exactly are you up to." Haruka asked, her voice so low Seiya was straining to hear her words without getting too close to her.

"Who says I have an ulterior motive, Ten'ou? Why do you insist on believing that my feelings for Usagi is anything but real?" Seiya retorted, in a voice louder than he expected. He expected Haruka to come up with a quick retort to it, but instead she pushed her chair away, grabbed Seiya by the collar and dragged him out of his chair.

"You have no idea what I know, Kou. We gave you multiple warnings, as many as we have given our Princess. But none of you heeded." Haruka said.

"Why the hell would it be any of your business anyway?" Seiya yelled back.

"Because, you're trying to mess with her future. A future that's been written in stone, since before you were even around. A future that is changing because of you."

"You would know." Seiya retorted. Haruka glared at him, but Michiru intervened before anything more serious could happen.

"Ruka, why don't you take a break, and I'll continue?" She asked softly. Haruka stared at Michiru for a moment, before she nodded, and walked off without a word.

* * *

Michiru was afraid. For the first time in her life, she was afraid. Michiru had never feared for her life, nor had she feared death. She didn't fear pain, and she didn't fear commitment. But there was something in Haruka's eyes she saw that night, that scared her. They were different, they weren't the eyes of the girl she once knew. The fiery teal eyes, passionate eyes that fought for a cause she believed in, had dimmed into a hopelessness. And when she had entered the living room to find Seiya and Haruka sizing each other up, she knew she had to intervene before something more serious happened.

Because the look in the blonde's eyes she saw on the way back, in the silence of her car, was one that was ready to give up. And Michiru knew, the moment the blonde said those words, she would never take them back. But they had a job to do, and that was why they were sent together, because they needed each other.

"Seiya." Michiru said quietly, causing Seiya to fall back unto his seat.

"She's crazy, isn't she?" Seiya muttered, more to himself than anything.

"No. She's upset. And she's ready to give up. But deep down she knows she can't give up." Michiru replied.

"She's crazy. What does anything I do with Usagi, have to do with her, or you for that matter." Seiya said again.

"What she does, what we do, for Usagi, even Usagi doesn't understand. Seiya, did Usagi tell you much about us?"

"No." Seiya replied honestly. "Just a summary."

"Okay. Then I'll tell you. The four of us were Guardians of the Solar System in the future. We had one job, to protect the Silver Millenium from outsiders, like yourself. When Mistress9 and Pharaohs90 appeared, we missed it. It was our mistake. Queen Serenity sent us back from that, to protect her past, this present, from that same fate." Michiru explained. Seiya nodded, not sure where this was going.

"But no one ever asked us this question - they were always too happy to see us. Why then, did we disappear after Pharaohs90 was defeated, only to reappear when Galaxia arrived?" Michiru challenged.

"Because Queen Serenity wanted to destroy Galaxia in this present." Seiya guessed. Michiru shook her head, her aquamarine locks swinging around her face slowly.

"No. Galaxia was a by-product of the true reason we were sent here." Michiru said. Seiya looked confused.

"Listen, Haruka does what she does, simply because she was told to. She adores Queen Serenity, and she would do anything to protect her, even if it meant selling our souls. Our existence is expandable, but Queen Serenity's existence is not. Her life must go on as the future predicted. If not, everything we knew in the future will change."

"She's afraid I'll change Usagi's mind?" Seiya asked.

"Not a chance." came a voice from within the shadows as Haruka walked back out. "Sorry Michi, I can't just let it go." She turned to face Seiya.

"We both know that Usagi will never leave Mamoru." Seiya said, his heart hurting as he did so, but he knew it was the truth.

"I don't think you know that."

"Well, you can't stop me."

"Watch me."

"You can't keep me here forever. I'll be missed. I have fans - they saw us just now."

"Oh we know that."

"Then what are you going to do, follow me around?" Seiya said, a little hysterical.

* * *

"Ruka."

"NO."

"Ruka, there's no other way."

"No. Frigging. Way."

"Ruka think logically." Michiru said, trying to stay calm. "Seiya's right. We can't keep him hidden here forever. You know as well as I do that Setsuna can stop time, but it would go against her laws. She's not going to do it, much less alter the memories of so many people who have seen him so far."

"Fair enough, but why me?"

"Because he can't outrun you, he can't outwit you, and he can't overpower you." Michiru explained simply.

"And the fact that you have a concert next week has nothing to do with that?" Haruka asked sarcastically. Michiru laughed, a musical laugh that made Haruka smile despite herself. "Okay fine, I'll do it. At least until Usagi goes on her honeymoon."

* * *

Seiya, who had heard everything, groaned. 2 weeks with this stupid blonde until Usagi went on her honeymoon was going to be HELL.

"Don't look at me like that, if I could have it my way I'd rather just kill you and be done with it." Haruka growled when she noticed Seiya's gaze.

"2 weeks with you, I'd rather be dead too."

"Is that an approval? I'll go get a knife right now." Haruka said with a somewhat sadistic smile on her face, no doubt imagining the joy she would have if she was really allowed to kill the Starlight.

_If only I could..._ Haruka thought to herself, knowing that the rest of the Senshi would probably never forgive her for doing so, but she had to admit it was quite a satisfying thought.


	5. The Explanation

"What exactly am I going to tell them?" Seiya asked Haruka as they walked out of Haruka's apartment, Haruka dragging behind her a small luggage. Pulling on their coats, they headed over to Haruka's prized possession, a yellow convertible sitting at the corner of the garage.

"Does it look like I care what you tell them?" Haruka asked as she gently placed her luggage at the back of her convertible, and lowering herself into the driver's seat. She then stared at Seiya, who had a strange look on his face. "What, waiting for me to open the door for you?"

"Imnotused…" Seiya mumbled, more to himself than anything.

"Not used to what, people driving you around? Mr. Kou, who arrives everywhere in a hearse-like limousine?" Haruka chided. Seiya rolled his eyes.

"No. I'm not used to girls driving me around." Seiya said as he opened the door for himself and got into the passenger seat.

"Get used to it." Haruka said as she stepped on the pedal. The yellow convertible revved up and sped off into the night.

"You know, Yaten and Taiki are going to have a fit, right?" Seiya asked as he hastily pulled the seatbelt over his chest. Haruka smiled, happy at the thought that she could at least cause some chaos in this undesirable situation.

They arrived at the Starlight's manor within minutes, thanks to Haruka's speedy driving. Haruka hopped out of the car and pulled her luggage out on to the gravel. She then followed the raven-haired Starlight into the house, and into what she assumed was the guestroom. Fortunately for Seiya, his brothers weren't home yet, which gave him time to think of an excuse.

* * *

Two hours later, close to midnight, Yaten came fumbling through the doorway, face an interesting shade of red. Taiki followed closely behind.

"I told you it was alcoholic." Taiki said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh shuddup. It's not as though – " Yaten started but he stopped in his tracks when he saw Haruka sitting in their living room. "God, I must be drunk." He said, shaking his head and heading back to his room silently.

Seiya came trotting down a moment later, only to watch Taiki's usually expressionless face drop into a look of utter confusion and surprise.

"Seiya, what are you doing home? We were looking for you for hours. And what is Ms Ten'ou doing here?" Taiki asked, trying to remain calm. He, amongst the three, had the most neutral animosity towards the Outer Senshi.

"Erm… that's a long story." Seiya said sheepishly, hoping Taiki wouldn't pry. But as expected of the brunette Starlight, a questioning gaze was enough to tell Seiya he wasn't going to get away without explaining.

"I have time." Taiki said, taking a seat next to Haruka, who did not seem to mind so much.

"Well… we were at the wedding…" Seiya started, but Haruka groaned.

"Oh for god's sake. I'll summarize. Despite warning him not to go near my Princess, he not only did so, but decided to tongue my Princess on her wedding night. So now we're putting him under surveillance to ensure that he doesn't do anything else that's stupid." Haruka said. Taiki's expression changed.

"W-what? You kissed Usagi?" Taiki questioned his younger brother, choosing to ignore the way Haruka had described it. Seiya nodded mutely. Taiki still looked confused.

"Ms Ten'ou, I apologize if this is out of line. I understand that your job is to protect your Princess, but even if Seiya did do something like that, I don't see how this is any of your business. I doubt Seiya would put her in danger." Taiki asked. Seiya sat down too, curious.

Haruka stared at Taiki for a moment, and finally decided that while she could not tell him everything, a little bit more wouldn't hurt.

"My job, first and foremost, is to protect the Silver Millenium, the Kingdom that Usagi will one day create with Mamoru. As it has been explained to Seiya previously, Michiru and I came from the future, to prevent the destruction of the present, and in so doing, retain the stability of the future."

Taiki nodded.

"Why do you think, we did not return to the future after that battle was over?" Haruka challenged. Taiki thought about it for a moment.

"Your job isn't done, is it?" Taiki asked.

"Exactly. In the future, my job and Michiru's was simple – that we, together with Setsuna and Hotaru, would protect the Solar System and Silver Millenium from any _outside threats._"

"Which included us."

Haruka nodded again.

"Is that why you're still here? Because of us?" Taiki asked. Seiya decided to keep his mouth shut – he had no idea where this was going.

"Partially. You see, in our future, Galaxia never happened. Because we abandoned our posts, we allowed Galaxia to infiltrate the present." Haruka said simply, somewhat bitterly.

"But Galaxia has been defeated. You should be able to go back now."

"You don't understand. We were left here, not to prevent the war between Earth and Galaxia. The battle with Galaxia was a by-product of the true reason we were sent here."

"Which is?"

"You three." Haruka finally said. Taiki and Seiya stared at each other. "In my future, when you entered our Solar System, we stopped Galaxia from entering, before she had even touched Earth soil. That's why we thought she wouldn't be hard to defeat – we did not account for the fact that she would have managed to absorb the crystals of the Inner Senshi. But no, we were not sent to assist the war against Galaxia. Do you remember our first encounter?"

None of them would forget it, for afterall that would be the first time a Sailor Senshi had attacked them.

"Our job, was to prevent our Princess from getting too close to you three."

"Why?" Seiya finally spoke up. Haruka turned to glare at him.

"Because your presence is disrupting the future." Haruka muttered darkly. Seiya and Taiki stared at each other, confused.

"Originally, all that happened was this. You came, you sang your Princess' song. But because Galaxia by then had been defeated by us before she entered our orbit, your Princess had returned earlier than anticipated, and the 4 of you returned. You would have met Usagi in that lifetime, but because Mamoru's seed was never taken, Usagi would never have felt insecure enough to lean against you."

Finally, Seiya understood. His presence alone was disturbing the future that the Outer Senshi were sworn to protect.

"So, that's why you disagree with us."

"To be more specific, I disagree with _him._" She said, jerking her head towards Seiya's direction. "Yaten and you will not mess up the future, but _him_, he will. That's why until Usagi goes away for her honeymoon, I am going to be watching over him like a hawk." Haruka explained.

"You could have said so earlier, Ten'ou." Seiya muttered. Haruka turned to stare at him, a dark look in her eyes.

"You wouldn't have listened." Haruka accused. Seiya frowned. She was right, of course.

"Ms. Ten'ou – "

"Please, call me Haruka."

"Haruka, if what you say is true, I'm sure we're all more than willing to accommodate. After all, our Princess is indebted to you. I'm sure even Seiya would agree." Taiki said with a pointed gaze at Seiya. He nodded. And with that, Taiki stood up, and headed to his room.

"That wasn't that hard." Haruka said, more to herself than to Seiya.

"That's Taiki. Wait till you have to explain that to Yaten." Seiya said feverishly. Haruka could not help but to agree.


	6. The Old Cafe

Seiya sighed. He was alone with the blonde, though in all senses he was not happy about it. Yaten had trotted down grumpily the next morning, grabbing a piece of bread, and was halfway up the stairs before his blurry vision spotted something unusual – a blonde, in their house. He turned around to take another look, only to nearly scream in fear when he saw the all-so-familiar venom filled eyes staring back at him. Running back upstairs, he screamed for Seiya.

Quickly, Seiya and Taiki had explained the situation last night, and while Yaten absorbed it, he was by no means happy about it. So instead of loitering around at him, he grabbed Taiki, the house keys, a thick jacket, and rushed out of the house, leaving Seiya behind, somewhat amused.

"Are they – " Haruka asked, watching, equally bemused as the door slammed shut.

"Er… I'm not sure." Seiya replied honestly. He had wondered for awhile if there was something going on between Yaten and Taiki, but had decided not to ask – he wasn't nearly as nosy as Yaten when it came to other people's business.

"I thought you guys were brothers." Haruka commented airily. Seiya stared at her for a moment. The atmosphere around them seemed, for a moment, different.

"Nope." Seiya said, taking a seat. "Not in the human sense of the word. Our system worked quite similarly to yours. Kinmoku was the equivalent of your Earth, and our home planets revolved around it, protecting it. When we came to Earth, we decided to adopt the name Kou, to make our lives easier. We were warriors chosen by our home planets, just like I assume you all were."

Haruka shook her head. "We weren't chosen." She finally said. "We were princesses, all of us. Our powers are bestowed, passed on from generation to generation."

"Oh." Seiya muttered. Haruka nodded mutely.

The silence sat in. Both of them sat quietly finishing their own breakfast without another word. Finally, Haruka stood up, stretched, and headed back to her temporary room. Seiya sighed.

"This is going to be a looooong fortnight." He thought to himself as he switched on the television. But then, he suddenly smiled, his eyes sparkling with unmistakable mischief. _I'll make use of this time to entertain myself, then._

Haruka lay in her temporary bed, a myriad of thoughts entering her head. She had half expected the idiot to just resign to fate and go back home, thus ending the beginning of her torturous task.

_"Uranus, this is a job I'll only trust to assign to you and Neptune." _

_"What is it?" she had asked, knees bent in front of her King and Queen._

_"When you return to the past, there is one more thing I need to ask of you. I need you to ensure that nothing interferes with this future. I need you to ensure that in the past, until the time we leave on our honeymoon, that it will be uninterrupted." _

_"Of course, my King." She had said simply. She did not bother asking why, she didn't care for the reason much. Admittedly, she was confused and curious, but asking such things to them were just simply not her place. _

_"One more thing." Queen Serenity said, her voice gently like a flower petal._

_"Yes, my Queen?" She asked, lifting her head to see the blue orbs staring at her with a soft, but sad, smile._

_"No matter what, you must never tell the past me about this." Queen Serenity said, her whitish hair blowing in the eastern wind. Uranus nodded. _

_"Of course." She had said, before she left._

That memory had played in her head a few times since she had been here. And each time, she had more and more questions burning in her heart. She and Michiru had discussed this in depth together, but it wasn't until the appearance of Seiya did she realize exactly what King Endymion and Queen Serenity had sent them to do.

And the only conclusion they had made at that time was, that their King and Queen must have their reasons for doing so.

_Knock knock_. Seiya rapped Haruka's door, getting no response.

_Maybe I should just leave without her_. He thought to himself. But the thought of an angry pissed off blonde tracking him down and beating the crap out of him did not seem like a good idea.

_Should I just enter?_ He wondered, knowing that if he did, he'd get shouted by at the blonde anyway, but it would beat a pummeling at any rate.

But before he could decide what he would do, the door swung open.

"What?" Haruka demanded. Seiya rolled his eyes.

"I'm going out." He said in a flat tone.

"Fine." Haruka said, grabbing her jacket. Seiya blinked. He had half-expected her to at least yell at him for not giving her a warning, and that she needed some time to prepare. But upon a swift look, he realized it was unnecessary. She needed no preparation – pulling her fingers through her hair, her trademark windswept hair fell into place.

"What?" She demanded again.

"Nothing." Seiya muttered as they walked out. Subconsciously, he turned into the garage, stopping only to realize the blonde was no longer following him. She stood against her yellow convertible, staring at him.

"I'm driving." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"You're shadowing me, remember? My car, my place, my choice. Either you follow, or you're going to lose me." Seiya challenged. He knew it was impossible to ditch the blonde, especially if both of them were in cars. But he also knew that Haruka's mission took precedent over anything else, even her own personal choices, and she would never do anything to risk it. Haruka snarled as she walked over to him.

"Keys." She demanded. Seiya smiled as he defiantly got into the driver's seat, hands around the wheel.

"My car, I drive." He said. Haruka muttered something under her breath as she lowered herself into the passenger seat. Seiya started the engine as Haruka strapped herself in – she did not trust Seiya's driving one bit. _Scratch that, I don't trust SEIYA one bit._ She corrected her own thoughts as she tried to get comfortable in a stranger's car. Truth be told, Haruka had never EVER been in the passenger seat. Being behind the wheel was her thing, and no one had ever fought with her for it. Being in the passenger seat made her feel uncomfortable.

But as soon as the car moved forward, she visibly relaxed as the wind blew past her face. She had been in cars often enough to recognize a bad driver just by the way he handled his car, and Seiya wasn't one of them. _He's not THAT GOOD, but he's not too bad._ She thought to herself.

They arrived at a small café, where Seiya picked out a seat hidden in the shadows, and sat down. The two ordered a cup of hot tea each, as Seiya took out some paper and a pen.

"You know, if you had told us the situation earlier – " Seiya started, but he cut himself off at the poisonous glance from the tall blonde.

"You would, what? You would leave Usagi alone? Who was the one that once said, 'our destinies are not fixed in stone. You can change it'?" Haruka challenged. Seiya rolled his eyes. He hadn't expect the blonde to know what he had said to Usagi, but he wouldn't put it past her.

So instead of replying her, he turned back to his paper.

_The night shimmered like diamonds  
Watching me from the heavens  
Telling me, welcoming me home._

He sighed. These lyrics had been stuck for ages, and he had no idea how to complete it. Absentmindedly, he gazed up at Haruka, who he was surprised to see, arms crossed, sipping her tea thoughtfully as she looked out the window.

Turning back, he stared at his paper, but the words seemed foreign to him. It was awhile since he had written a song, and he had to admit he was rusty. In the end, he pushed his papers aside, and sipped his tea as he flipped through some paperwork.

Suddenly, the store manager came towards them.

"Ahhh, Haruka! Long time no see! I haven't seen – oh! Mr Kou! You two know each other?" He said, as they shook hands with him.

"Hi Mr Takeshima. It's been awhile, how are you?" Haruka asked as she shook his hand.

"Good, good. Business has been great – of course you two are a contributing factor to that. The teenage girls can't get enough of this place ever since they found out you guys frequent here." He said with a genuine smile. Haruka laughed nervously.

_Thank goodness it's early._ Seiya thought to himself.

"I didn't know you two were friends." Mr Takeshima said.

_Neither did I. _Seiya thought to himself as they both smiled soundlessly.

"How's that beautiful friend of yours?" Mr Takeshima asked. Haruka laughed. "She's great. She'll be glad to know you remember her."

"Of course I do." He said with a happy smile. "Anyway, enjoy yourself, okay? I'll leave you guys to enjoy your drinks." He said, and excused himself.

"You frequent here too?" Seiya asked.

"Long before you landed on this Earth." Haruka replied airily. Seiya frowned – he had always thought this place had been his discovery, a quiet place in the middle of a bustling town. If he had known the y frequented this café, he would have avoided it like a plague.

"Haruka!" the bubbly voice needed no introduction. Haruka turned around to see Usagi jumping up to her. Haruka hugged Usagi, and shifted in so Usagi could take a seat.

"How's married life?" Seiya asked.

"Great!" Usagi chirped. "Are you two…" Usagi trailed off, somewhat confused.

"Er…" Seiya started, but Haruka cut him off.

"You always said it was a pity we always fought, so we're trying to work it out." Haruka said smoothly with a soft smile. Usagi beamed.

"That's great! I was so worried you'd kill him after…" Usagi trailed off again, realizing suddenly that she should not have mentioned the wedding at all.

"Usagi… I'm sorry about the kiss. I really didn't mean to." Seiya spoke. Usagi shook her head, golden locks bouncing off her face.

"It's okay." Usagi said quietly, but a small blush crept up her face, which did not go unnoticed by either Haruka or Seiya.

"Where's Mamoru?" Haruka asked, changing the topic.

"He's preparing for his speech for his convention." Usagi said seriously. Haruka bit back a laugh, but Seiya burst out in laughter.

"You mean convocation?" Haruka asked as Seiya laughed.

"Yeah!" Usagi corrected herself sheepishly. "Anyway, I'm meeting the other girls soon – we're going shopping for honeymoon clothes! I was walking past when I saw Haruka, so I thought I'd come in and say hi. OH! Why don't you guys come along!" Usagi suggested.

"I don't think – " Haruka started, but this time Seiya cut her in midsentence.

"SURE!" He said, his pointed gaze at Haruka, who glared at him.

_You're dead meat Kou. _Haruka mouthed to him. Seiya merely grinned in return. _This may turn out interesting after all._ He mused to himself.

"AWESOME! Let's go!" Usagi said, grabbing Seiya with one arm, and Haruka with the other, and dragged them out of the café.


	7. 14 Days

_Hi, it's me again. This chapter is abit heavy compared to the rest. Please let me know what you think. My previous stories I ran too fast, so this time i'm slowing them down abit. Let me know if it's too draggy okay?_

* * *

As it turned out, perhaps Seiya had willingly volunteered himself for more trouble than was necessary. Sure, it all had started with him trying to irritate the blonde, but this time, even he had to admit, it had bounced back on him.

With Minako tagging along fiercely on one arm, and Usagi on the other, he was dragged from one store to another like an overly unwilling pet. Haruka, on the other hand, followed a step behind with Makoto, discussing who-knows-what.

"You know…" Seiya said, slowing down so the blonde could hear his next words. "Usagi, maybe we should find some time to meet up before your honeymoon… privately." He said in a voice that was louder than usual.

BAM.

The next thing he knew, he was face flat on the floor. Haruka smirked, grabbing a confused Usagi and Minako by the shoulders and wheeling them in front.

"You really should walk faster, Kou. It can't be helped if you suddenly slow down. It's dangerous, you know." Haruka said airily, as she waited, hands in her pockets, for him to regain some sort of dignity and stand up. The other girls had already walked into a shop not far away, leaving the two of them alone.

"You did that on purpose." Seiya muttered.

"NO, you think?" Haruka replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Then, lowering her voice, she added, "Now, if you really want to court death, feel free to do that again."

Suddenly, the shop exploded in an angry fiery of smoke and glass. Haruka and Seiya shared a moment's confusion, before both of them ran forward to find out what happened.

In front of them, beneath debris and torn, burnt clothing, lay Sailor Moon and the rest of her Inner Senshi, groaning as they struggled to free themselves from the mess.

Seiya turned to look for Haruka, and for a second was confused when he realized she was no longer there. He turned around, only to dive for cover as a bright yellow orb, one he recognized only too well, shot past him.

"Uranus!" Sailor Moon and the rest shouted. Deep down, Haruka couldn't help but to laugh at that. Every single time she had appeared, they would shout her name, as though it was really a surprise – she was, after all, just a few steps behind. But instead, Sailor Uranus turned to the strange new enemy that they were now facing.

The creature before her, was thin, like a childish drawing of a stickman. Their limbs ended in a sharp spike, possibly for attacking. Their armor was a shiny black (like a new car, Haruka thought to herself), with large wide mouths below small beady eyes, that grinned in a manner that was unnaturally creepy.

"Uranus, be careful! They're fast!" Mercury shouted from somewhere behind her. By this time, Seiya had transformed, and Fighter was now standing an arm's length distance away from her. Before Haruka could even figure out what Seiya was thinking, Fighter shot forward. It almost looked like he was going to punch the enemy – but milliseconds before he managed to do so, the monster vanished, only to appear behind Fighter.

The wide mouth opened, and a beam of black light shot out, hitting Fighter in the back, and flinging him across the room. Fighter struggled back on her feet, and shot a Serious Star Laser at the enemy, who again disappeared, only to appear behind him. Flinging its arms around, Fighter barely managed to avoid being slashed in half by the odd creature.

"URANUS! DO SOMETHING!" Sailor Moon yelled. The creature heard her, and turned around slowly, its eyes now staring beadily at Sailor Uranus. She cursed – she had been trying to find a good opportunity to attack, but now the creature remembered her presence. The creature shot at her, with a speed that had not been seen before, even in the previous enemies. Uranus dodged and ducked, avoiding the monster's attack while she thought of a strategy.

_I can keep up easily._ She thought to herself. Speed wasn't a problem – it never was. But this creature managed to survive her first attack, and she would not have many chances to attack it in the same manner. The only method, logically, was the stop its speed long enough for Sailor Moon t destroy it.

Taking out her sword, she stopped. The creature, surprised by the sudden lack of movement, stopped opposite her, waiting for her next move. Uranus shot at the creature, who vanished from where it stood. Expecting that, she grabbed the hilt of the sword and spun around, slashing the creature's foot, before sliding under it.

The creature wavered, and toppled. Quickly, Uranus pinned it down, struggling with the creature's still lethal arms. Sailor Moon stood up, getting the hint, and destroyed the monster. They then helped the rest of the Senshi up, before disappearing into the night.

* * *

Once sure that no one was around, the Senshi and the Starlight detransformed.

"Haruka, you're hurt!" Usagi said, pointing to her arm. Haruka lifted her arm, only to feel a horrible shot of pain. Gritting her teeth, she peeled her jacket off, to reveal a large gash, from her elbow to her arm.

"It's fine." She muttered as Ami ran forward to take a closer look. "What are you looking at?" She demanded when she realized Seiya was staring at her.

Seiya shook his head. He was unwilling to tell the blonde that, for a second, he admired her. She was clearly stronger than any of the other Senshi, and so it was not surprising to him that she had been chosen to return to the past.

But it was when he saw the wound, that he was reminded, she, too, was human. All this time, he had never seen her as a person. He had always thought of her as a nuisance, and he had admitted that she was a fearsome warrior and a loyal guardian. But as a person, that was capable of being hurt, no.

"It looks bad." He finally said. She glared at him. Truth be told, Haruka never liked showing weakness, even if it was a serious injury, always conceding that she had been through worse. And showing weakness in front of Seiya was the last thing she wanted to do.

"That's because you were too slow." Haruka growled, waving Ami off.

"Haruka, don't move. It looks possibly poisoned. We have to get it checked out." Ami said, grabbing Haruka's hand.

"And tell them, what? That I was in a knife fight with some ALIEN creature, that knifed me and we have no idea what's wrong?" Haruka said as she continued to wave Ami away. Ami frantically tried to stop Haruka from moving.

Finally, Seiya couldn't stand it anymore. Walking over to the tall racer, he grabbed her by the wrist, surprising everyone else, even her.

"Would you stop being such a stubborn ass, and listen to the doctor for once?" Seiya said, his grip tight on her wrist. Haruka glared at him, and tried to twist her wrist out of his grasp.

"This is none of your business." She growled. Seiya grabbed her shoulder with his other hand, and moved behind her.

"Fine. By all means, bleed to death, poison yourself to death. You want to make your princess cry? You want to let your mission fail? Be my guest." Seiya whispered in her ear, knowing that only she could hear him. "Just know that I'll be here for your princess when you're gone. I'm sure my shoulder will be a great place for her to cry on."

Haruka glared at him, and in one swift movement, she stomped on his foot, followed by an elbow to his ribs. He yelped in surprise, but refused to let go.

"HARUKA!" Usagi yelled, as the young princess grabbed her by the other arm. "Please, don't fight. He's just trying to help." Usagi pleaded. "Please…" Haruka looked down, to see the pleading orbs of blue staring back at her hard, teal eyes.

"Anything for you, princess."

"Good. Now that that's settled, how are we going to get her to a hospital?" Makoto asked. Haruka closed her eyes and willed Seiya to stay quiet.

"I drove here. I could drive us all there." Seiya volunteered, earning another glare from the blonde. Clearly, his plan to irritate her, had somehow succeeded on different levels.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital 10 minutes later. Unsure of how to explain their situation, they simply said as much as they could, that they had been shopping in the vicinity where the explosion happened and that she had been cut by shrapnel. Within moments they were surrounded by nurses – no doubt Ten'ou Haruka and Kou Seiya's appearance brightened up their otherwise dreary afternoon.

The nurses agreed that it seemed infected, and gave her some medication, before cleansing and sewing up the wound.

"Thank you." Haruka said, flashing a charming smile, to which the nurses blushed and retreated. Usagi and the rest entered, with Seiya following a far distance behind.

"How does it feel?" Ami asked, the worried expression still on her face. Haruka smiled, "It feels better." She ensured. Ami smiled shyly. Then, Haruka turned to Seiya.

"I can send you guys home, if you want." Seiya said quickly, before the blonde had a chance to say anything. The other girls nodded quietly, as they followed Seiya back to his vehicle, Haruka right at the back, hands back in her pockets, a dark sinister look on her face. She stayed quiet, until all 5 of the girls had been dropped off.

"The next time you think about touching me again, don't." She growled the moment they were far enough.

"Took you long enough." Seiya muttered, knowing the blonde had been trying her best not to upset Usagi, and had been holding it in until she had the chance.

"What I do or don't do is none of your business." Haruka said again. Seiya shook his head.

"What about racing? The nurses said it was lucky you got to them when you did. What if you never went, and your arm got worse, and you couldn't race anymore?" Seiya challenged. He had expected the blonde to reply him with a cold retort, but was confused when the blonde didn't reply. Looking over at her, he noticed her eyes had glazed over for a moment, staring up into the sky.

"OI! Are you okay?!" Seiya stopped the car at a corner, worried that the poison had really gotten into her body somehow. Haruka turned to look at him, confused.

"What the hell are you trying to do, kill me? What's with the sudden stop?" Haruka demanded. Seiya got even more confused. The glazed look in those teal eyes he saw did not belong to the warrior he always thought he understood. Something he said clearly affected her. Instead, he stepped on the pedal, and the car raced off.

"Spill or I'm not stopping." Seiya challenged. "Then you'd have to drive here with me forever." Haruka glared at him. She vaguely contemplated jumping out of the car, but she still had to watch Seiya.

"What the hell?"

"Something is bothering you. MIchiru isn't here. I'm the only one that's here. So talk." Seiya said. Haruka stared at him blankly. _Was she upset? _No, it didn't seem like she was. She seemed just as confused as he was.

"Why do you care?" She asked. Seiya merely shrugged.

"Fine. I'll tell you if you let me drive." She finally said. Nodding, they swapped places, as Haruka stepped on the pedal and the convertible raced off into the distance.

"Where are we going?" Seiya asked.

"Irohazaka." Haruka said. She had always loved Nikko – the winding roads did wonders to her spirit each time she drove down those 30 turns. She drove silently to Lake Chuzenji, where she parked the car, and the two got out, staring at the dark blue lake churning peacefully under the horizon. It was just about sunset, the sky a salmon pink horizon.

Haruka and Michiru came here often, among other places. It was one of the places where the sky and the sea merged, and both their elements were entwined. Often, they mused about a future, about what would happen after each battle was over. And after they split, Haruka came here, often alone, just to be alone.

"In 14 days time, I'm returning home." Haruka finally said, staring out at the distance. Seiya was confused for a moment, and then he understood. Once her mission was complete, she'd return to her future.

"You'd miss all of this, wouldn't you?" Seiya asked, but Haruka didn't reply.

"What is it like, back at home?" Seiya asked again. "I mean, I know you can't tell me what happens in the future. But at least, what's it like for you?"

"It's… peaceful. The Silver Millenium is more beautiful than anything you'll ever imagine. In a few years time, if you're still here, you'll understand what I mean." Haruka said offhandedly. "I'll miss this place."

"Didn't you grow up in the Silver Millenium? I mean… isn't it the same as Earth?" Seiya questioned again, knowing fully well the blonde may not give him a proper answer.

"No. I told you before. We were princesses – our powers were passed on. In my future, I've never stepped on Earth unless it's to meet King Endymion and Queen Serenity. When I came to the present 3 years ago, everything surprised me."

"Why?"

Haruka thought about it for a moment, before choosing her next words very carefully. "The Inner Senshi controls the Earthly elements, Earth, Fire, Water and Love. You'd be surprised. Out of Earth, the notion of love doesn't exist. Love is a human element, one that Minako clearly embodies." Haruka explained.

"The Outer Senshi govern elements that are out of the Earth's control. Sky, Ocean, Time, Death. We were made stronger, but with that, we were also given the responsibility to LOOK after Earth. Not to be a part of it. Every part of us makes us superior to any Earthling on this planet. We are guardians of a planet, not a part of it." She paused for a moment.

"But when Michiru and I first came here, we realized that there were things that we loved here, that we could not ever do. Michiru was absorbed with music, and her tours, and she played the songs of her people to the world. I… fell in love with the wind, the speed and racing. And for 3 years we dived into these, but we always put them aside for our job. After Galaxia, we realized that time wasn't on our side, that at any time now, we would need to return. So we decided to do everything we can, to do everything we wanted. When we return, life for us will continue as it always had. But we will never forget the freedom we once had here." Seiya nodded, understanding. Michiru and Haruka were giving up their lives, for the sake of a future they had no part in.

"Couldn't you ask Queen Serenity to allow you to stay in the Silver Millenium?" Seiya asked. Haruka shook her head slowly, as the night breeze swept her short blonde hair aroud.

"We could, and she would."

"But you won't." Seiya said, already knowing the answer. The Outer Senshi were different from the Inners, that much Seiya had always known. They always seemed to carry on their backs, a pressure that they were holding on their own. They worked alone, on their own. They respected their Princess, but they did not fight alongside them. It was not their Princess they were loyal to, it was the Queen and King that they had sacrificed everything for.

They were a family of 4, impenetrable, unexplainable: an elite team of warriors that not many understood – and amongst them, their fearless leader, now standing next to him, sharing with him, allowing him some form of visibility of their lives.

Now Seiya thought he knew Haruka a little better. He knew she, just like Michiru, deeply loved staying, but she had sacrificed all of that for a bigger mission. And she would never ask her Queen to allow her to stay, and risk the Earth anymore than they had. For the safety of Earth, she and Michiru had to return.

_In 14 days, everything would change. When Michiru and I return, everything would be different._ She knew, from the moment she first arrived her, that it wouldn't matter what they did. They soared and excelled, and both of them became famous in their own worlds, but they knew, it was a superficial legacy. The moment they returned to their future, the present would change. They would be wiped off from the memories of everyone they had once met, simply because they could not risk the chance of their presence altering the future.

In 14 days… she and Michiru would not exist in the memories of Earth. No one would remember their names, or who they were, or what they did. Ten'ou Haruka and Kai'ou Michiru would simply disappear off the history of Earth.

* * *

As Haruka drove them back down, Seiya could not help but to be amazed that today, he and the blonde had shared a private, but civil conversation. He could not help but feel that he was starting to understand her a little better, and he did feel a little more guilty towards everything he had done. It was her job, and he was interfering. It was difficult enough for her as it is, and here he was making it worse, because he wanted to annoy her. Silently, he promised that he would try his best not to irritate the blonde any further.

He couldn't help but to admire her – if it were him, could he give everything up? He now understood, her future was one where she was burdened with a world to protect, but to only be able to watch from afar as it grew, unable to be a part of it.

_If it were me, could I do it?_ He thought to himself as his thoughts wondered back to Kinmoku. No, he answered himself honestly. 1 year back home was enough for him to miss being back on Earth. He had returned, because he missed being here. But yet, here she was, doing her job every single day for almost 4 years, knowing her time would be limited, that one day she would have to give everything up, forever.


	8. Trust

**February 28, 8am**  
Haruka woke up the next morning, with a splitting headache. Clearly, she and Michiru were not meant to be apart. Everything about them had always been deeply entwined together. Michiru was the only one that could keep up with her, that would know her next move before she even made it. Together, they were the perfect team, no, that wasn't right. They weren't a team, they were an individual. When they were together, they worked with the precision of one mind, one body, and one soul. They were not meant to be separated by continents. Their telepathy did not work unless they were close to each other.

Haruka could feel it, each time she woke up, that they were getting closer. Usagi's honeymoon – aptly chosen to fall on the 14th of March – White Day, was exactly 14 days away. She knew it, and she knew that Michiru could feel it too. Michiru was supposed to be with her, handling this together, just like they always did. But when she was given the chance to tour the world, Haruka simply could not get herself to ask Michiru to give it up, knowing what it meant to the aquamarine mermaid. So she had urged Michiru to go, convincing Michiru that she could handle this on her own.

The sweet smell of syrup reached her nose as she stretched and climbed out of bed. Three wide open doors told her that all 3 brothers were awake and probably eating breakfast. Deciding that she did not want to see their faces this early in the morning, she changed quickly into a light jacket, shorts, and her running shoes, pulling a red baseball cap over her eyes, and silently leapt out her room window.

She pulled up the collar of her jacket – it was still cold, spring seemed to be late this year. Not that she was complaining. _It's much colder back home_. She thought to herself as she ran against the bitter cold wind, memories of last night flooding back to her.

Talking about her own life in the future was not something she saw fit in sharing with others. She had never once shared any part of her life to anyone, and while the Inners had always asked her about her life on Earth, her life in the future was just never brought up. Thankfully too, because if it had, she didn't think she could endure those bright innocent blue eyes staring at her sadly, knowing that she would be going back to a place she was completely unwilling to return to.

But yet, she shared it with Seiya. _He's the first person that actually asked_. She admitted to herself, somewhat amused that they had actually managed a decent conversation. Then her mind wondered to the creature that they had destroyed. Was this a sign of a new enemy? Was this occurring because they had not returned? _No._ She convinced herself. Setsuna was back at the Time Gates, and she would have warned them if anything serious was about to happen.

Haruka sat at a bench not far from Seiya's house, watching the front door as she relaxed, the last whispers of winter caressing her face. Strangely, her perception of Seiya had changed quite a fair bit since the first day she had met him. Though if she were honest with herself, she knew she was being prejudiced, but he was her mission. She was not there to make friends with him, she was there to make sure he did not destroy the future she protected. But in the past day, some of the anger had melted away, and now that Seiya was _somewhat_ cooperating with her, she realized, he wasn't out to do harm to her world – he just wasn't aware. And now that he knew what was going on, he was making a conscious effort not to bring her trouble.

Finally, unable to stand the biting cold a moment longer, she went back into their house, only to find Seiya's surprised expression staring at her when she came in through the front door.

"And here I thought you ran away." Seiya said in mock happiness.

"If only I could." Haruka replied sarcastically as Seiya pushed her a plate of pancakes. Haruka blinked, confused. "What's this for?"

"Breakfast. I thought about what you said last night. You were wrong not to tell me everything in the first place. I would never have done all those things. But I won't deny that I did do those things. So, I thought I'd make you breakfast to apologize for us starting out on the wrong foot years ago." Seiya explained, hands in his pockets as he shrugged. Haruka eyed the breakfast suspiciously.

"Is it poisoned?" She asked.

"Yeah. I've already hidden Taiki and Yaten's bodies in their rooms. After all 3 of you have been poisoned, I will harvest the organs and sell it to the hospitals." Seiya said with a look of utmost seriousness on his face.

Haruka bit back a smirk. Instead, she picked up a fork and began cutting through the pancakes in front of her. Seiya watched, satisfied, as he tucked into his own breakfast. The two of them sat in silence, before Haruka finally spoke up.

"Is life in Kinmoku really that boring?" She asked in between bites.

Seiya laughed. He was beginning to understand the blonde, and he knew now that she wasn't trying to start an argument, but that she was just curious, and that was simply the way she spoke, that irritating, demanding, annoying way that she spoke.

"It's… quite." He admitted sheepishly. "We rebuilt Kinmoku fairly easily. After that, it was up to the citizens. Princess Kakyuu returned to power and Kinmoku flourished. We were supposed to return to our own planets in a few weeks time, but when Usagi's letter came, Kakyuu decided it would be okay for us to return to Earth to serve the remainder of our term."

"Term?" Haruka stopped eating, her intense green eyes staring at Seiya.

"Yeah. I mentioned before, we are warriors chosen to fight this battle. In Earth terms, we're like an army. There are thousands of us in Kinmoku. Yaten, Taiki and I were… I guess the generals. Our job was to protect Kakyuu, so when she disappeared we were sent to find her. When our term ends, we are stripped of our Starlight power, and return back to our own planets."

"Ah." Haruka said, nodding to herself. "So, when your term ends, I'm assuming you can choose to stay here." Haruka added.

"We believe that's why Kakyuu sent us here in the first place. She's indebted to Usagi for saving her, and I believe at some level she thinks we could be of some help here." Seiya agreed. "I guess it would, too, I mean after you and Michiru.." Seiya stopped halfway, unsure if he had unknowingly jabbed the blonde, whose eyes seemed to have gone a shade darker.

"I guess so." Was all Haruka managed to say.

"Do you trust me with your princess?" Seiya asked, midnight blue eyes staring at Haruka. Haruka bit her lip for a moment, before she replied.

"That's a difficult question. I trust you with my Princess' life the day you proved you could protect her from Galaxia. I trust you, and I know you won't let any harm befall her. But I don't trust you with her future." Haruka said honestly. "And that stupid farewell song didn't help."

"Fair enough." Seiya laughed, knowing exactly which song Haruka was referring to. "I've got a rehearsal later, Taiki arranged a Starlights Return concert. I'd tell you to trust me and go ahead with your own things – you must have so many things you want to do in the time you have left, but –"

"But I won't let my life get in the way of my mission." Haruka finished as she stood up to wash the now clean plate.

"Spoken like a true Outer Senshi." Seiya said, with a hint of a wink, before he headed upstairs. Haruka shook her head.

* * *

2 hours later, Seiya was at his rehearsal. He found it strangely awkward, singing songs he himself smiled at weeks ago, and yet now, he found the songs a torture to sing. Yaten and Taiki assumed it was because Haruka was around – that she would kill him if she felt any emotion from his songs. But it wasn't that. He felt nothing for his songs, his words suddenly meant nothing to him. True, he did still have feelings for the young future princess, but it was no longer infatuation. It was a mutual friendship that he cherished.

"Let's take a break." He said, and before either brother could protest, he jumped off the stage, grabbed a bottle of water, and subconsciously headed towards the blonde sitting at the doorway.

"Is my singing really that bad?" Seiya asked.

"Your voice isn't. But your lyrics are." Haruka murmured under her breath, not taking her eyes off her phone.

"You're just biased." Seiya replied snidely. Just then, Haruka's phone rang, and she picked it up, waving him off.

"Yeah? – Tonight? I can't, I'm…" She trailed off, looking at Seiya for a moment. "I'm busy." She finished. The look on her face did not go unnoticed by Seiya, who had started to learn to read the blonde's expressions by now. Grabbing her phone, and running off before she could stop him, he yelled into the phone. "SHE'LL BE THERE." And hung up. A second later, he was slammed down into the ground by an angry blonde.

"What the hell do you think you're – " Haruka demanded in a voice so sinister Seiya thought he was about to be killed there and then.

"You wanted to go, didn't you?" Seiya whispered back as Haruka was pulled off by Yaten and Taiki.

"That's for me to decide. In case you've forgotten, I have a – " She started, but Seiya cut her off.

"You have a job to do. I know. Your job is to follow me, so if I follow you to your whatever-thing later, you'd be able to go, right?" Seiya asked. Haruka stared at him blankly. She pushed Yaten and Taiki aside as she walked off. Seiya trotted behind her.

"Look. I know how much you're going to miss this place, because I missed it like hell when I was back home. But difference is – you can't come back. So let me do this. You don't want to waste your last 2 weeks here. Michiru gets to live her dream for another 2 weeks, why can't you?" He whispered in a furious manner as he chased after her.

Suddenly, she stopped, and turned to stare at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, in a low voice.

"Because I admire you. I wouldn't be able to do what you're doing. For years I never understood you, but now I'm beginning to. You've given up so much for your King and Queen, and you even agreed to shadow your worst enemy, so that your best friend can live her dream awhile longer. Eventually when you go back, you'll have to trust me with your princess. So learn to trust me now, and know that I'll never do anything to hurt the future you're protecting." Seiya said, grabbing her by the arm. Haruka stared at him, her green eyes scrutinizing his face. She knew he was telling the truth – he had never been a good liar. And he did have a good heart, despite everything. _He could be a little less flirtatious._ Haruka thought to herself.

Seiya saw the beginnings of a small smile appearing on her face.

"Fine." Haruka said, and stalked off, but not before whispering, "Thank you."

"So where are we going tonight?" He called after her.

"You'll see." She said mysteriously, as she sat back down against the door frame, staring at her phone. _It's been awhile. _

Her mind was still reeling. The fact that Seiya would go out of his way for her, was unexpected. She had expected him to do everything in his power to make her 2 weeks hell, and she had been dreading it. But instead, he had done something she would never expect him to do.

He was trying to make up for everything he did, she knew that. She wasn't oblivious. He was trying to make amends for the way they first met, and trying to prove to her that she could leave her princess with him in peace. And deep down, Haruka was somewhat thankful for it. She knew the Inners were more than enough to protect Usagi, but they also were too naïve when it came to dealing with harsh truths, and she knew, Seiya, who had nearly lost his own princess, would do anything to protect Usagi. _You can trust him_, her instincts told her.


	9. Uranus and Haruka

It was mid-afternoon, and his rehearsal had concluded when Yaten had fallen off the stage and sprained his ankle. Taiki had driven all of them home, only to witness Haruka zooming up the stairs, and appearing 10 minutes later in a fresh change of clothes and a small bag, which she slung behind her with one hand, the other in her pocket. Seiya stifled a laugh – she was clearly excited about where they were about to go, wherever it was.

Haruka grabbed Seiya, and the two of them were out the door again.

"You'd think the two of them would have killed each other by now." Yaten said while he massaged a sore ankle. Taiki nodded silently.

Haruka sat in the driver's seat of her yellow convertible, and raced off into the woods. She missed being in control, being in the driver's seat.

"Exactly where are we going?" Seiya asked after half an hour of high-speed driving. He personally thought her need for speed was dangerous and that she was trying to kill him, but he realized that he was becoming accustomed to her way of driving. She was fast, but she knew what she was doing.

Haruka didn't turn to look at him, her eyes focused on the road ahead of her as they entered a tunnel. "You're in for a surprise." She said with a laugh as she stepped on the pedal even harder, and the car protested against the asphalt, but raced ahead.

* * *

Half an hour later, he found himself relaxing in the cool forest breeze. They were at a secluded area, covered by greenery and forests. Earlier, they had driven out of the city and into a dense forest, and Seiya was beginning to wonder if she was really trying to get rid of him. But as they drove further in, Seiya spotted a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Haruka parked her car quietly there, before they both started walking. Seiya had no idea where they were going, but Haruka seemed to know her way, so he followed her silently as she walked into a dark, hidden cave.

"Where are we going?" Seiya asked, but Haruka didn't bother replying. She made a few series of turns, before disappearing into the darkness. Seiya jogged a little to keep up, only to find her standing at a heavy door, bolted tightly shut, waiting for him.

"You're about to find out." Haruka said as she pulled out a small card and scanned it against the door. The door slid open with a thud.

And there, surrounded by light and water, stood the most magnificent arena that Seiya had ever seen.

"Where in the world is this?" Seiya whispered as he got out of the car, his face betraying all expressions of awe and wonder.

"Nowhere." Haruka said with a smile. "This place doesn't officially exist – it's not anywhere on any maps. The caves hide it from everyone else, and the only way you'll find this place is if you were invited. It's an underground racing team. Sort of like the street races and mountain races, but we have an actual track here." Haruka said with a smile as she stepped through, Seiya following her.

"Ruka!" came a few calls as some waved her over. Clearly, they were waiting for her – a banana yellow motorbike stood in the middle. Haruka smiled as she walked over, a small spring in her step.

"You guys are awesome." Haruka said, as she turned the key in the ignition, and heard her motorcycle jump to life. She reached out towards it, and knew immediately that her motorcycle was ready – it needed speed just as much as she did.

"When we finally manage to get you out for a race, you didn't think we'd give you any normal bike, did you?" The manager of the team asked with a wink. Haruka laughed and shook his hand. "Hey… who's that?" He asked, his head jerking in the direction of Seiya, who stared blankly.

"He's…" Haruka thought about it for a second. "Just a friend." She said.

"I see. Anyway, enjoy. It's free for all until 7pm, so you have a few hours of practice before the race." The team manager said with a smile, as Haruka followed him to the back, appearing 5 minutes later in her racing jumper, helmet in hand. She jump on the motorcycle, before enveloping the rest of her team in a cloud of smoke as she raced off into the arena.

Quietly, the team manager walked up to Seiya.

"Thank you." He said, when he was next to Seiya. Seiya turned to face him, surprised.

"What for?" Seiya asked. He had walked away from her conversation, understanding that the blonde probably would not want him to intrude in her personal affairs. Seiya had been spending the past few minutes admiring the spectacular arena in front of him, and had no idea what Haruka had said while he wasn't listening.

"For getting her here." The manager said again.

"How did you know it was me?" Seiya asked, surprised.

"Educated guess. She wouldn't bring a stranger here. The only person I've ever seen Ruka bring here is that beauty that's always with her." He explained.

Seiya continued staring at the course – where a few racers were practicing on.

"This track is unique to all the other dirt tracks in Japan. This man-made track is hidden from all competitors. Only 24 hours before the first race is the track unveiled, and all participating racers are allowed to practice. A race is held once in every 2 months, and each race goes on for about 10 days, depending on the outcome."

"Outcome?"

"Yeah. It's a rough race. The only rule is no foul play. Each racer has to complete 30 laps around the course. 50% of the fastest move on to race another day, the rest are kicked out. This goes on until less than 5 remain. So depending on the number of racers, the number of racing days aren't determined."

Seiya watched as Haruka and her bike sailed across the air, landing gracefully as though it was nothing.

"Haruka's the best, and they all know it. She doesn't have to practice, and she'd win hands down. But she comes for the thrill. And the rest come, to try and beat her." He said, before jumping aside as Haruka returned, slamming the brakes and stopping beside them. Her foot hit the asphalt. Without taking off her helmet, she signaled one of the crew, who came over with a second helmet.

She tossed it to Seiya, who caught it, mouth ajar.

"What's this for?" Seiya asked, staring at her.

"You game?" She challenged, her thumb gesturing back at the track. Seiya grinned, and slammed the helmet on his head, before getting on behind her. Haruka revved up the motorbike, and raced off again.

* * *

Seiya held on tight, as gravity threatened to dislocate him from his seat. He could feel the G-force coming from all angles as Haruka drove through the course, jumping across pits and swerving in and out of the occasional traffic. _She's really good_. He thought to himself. If it were anyone else, he would not have willingly agreed to get into this chaotic battlefield, but he knew her manager got one thing right – she didn't need practice, and she would win.

"Having fun?" Haruka's voice travelled to him as she, the bike, and him, headed up a ramp. Seiya couldn't find the breath to reply, so he merely nodded.

"Hang on." Haruka said to him, before he felt a jolt of energy rushing him forward. Before he knew it, he was airbourne. In shock, he nearly let go, but his instincts continued to hold on to her, and a second later, they landed with a thud.

"ARGH!" Seiya yelled. Surprised, Haruka swerved and stopped at another crew's pit, and turned around to stare at Seiya.

"What?" She demanded.

"Pa..pain…" Seiya stammered as he numbly hopped off the motorcycle, massaging himself. Haruka roared with laughter. "You… did that… on purpose." Seiya accused as he jumped around, trying to relieve himself of the pain in his groin.

"I forgot." Haruka replied honestly. "You're the first one that's been my pillion on this track. You want a lift back?" Haruka teased. Seiya shook his head. "I'd walk back." He said feverishly.

"Suit yourself." Haruka said, and drove off back into the race course.

* * *

Seiya sat back, watching Haruka tear the course apart. His nether-region was still sore, but he held the blonde in a different light.

Granted, he had always known and seen her as Sailor Uranus, almighty leader of the Outer Senshi, and stubborn as a mule. But if he were honest to himself, he had never seen her as a person, as just Ten'ou Haruka. Her life, just like the rest of the Outer Senshi, were shrouded in shadows, a protected world that not even their princess was a part of.

They loved her, that was clear. The Outer Senshi cared for the Inner Senshi more than they ever let on. But they never thought themselves as part of the Inner Senshi, and now Seiya was starting to understand. They knew they would never belong in this world, because they, just like their stubborn leader, would never sacrifice the safety of Queen Serenity for themselves.

Their loyalty, was not to their present princess, though they doted on her as though she was their little sister. Their loyalty – after so many years, were still towards the future King Endymion and Queen Serenity.

But all that, was Sailor Uranus. Uranus and her comrades. That was all Seiya had seen in her. She was a powerful fighter, the strongest of Sailor Moon's comrades. She was fiercely loyal, overprotective, and although he would never admit it to her, admirable.

But today, he was starting to see a little more of Haruka, the girl that lived behind Sailor Uranus.

She was no different – she had the power to command immediate respect. She was fearless and proud, and even without Sailor Uranus, she was strong. But there was a sparkle in her eyes that he never thought he'd see. He knew nothing about her past, except for what he had heard Usagi and the rest of the Inners talk about once or twice.

She was always the fastest, racing against the wind. She ran, and she won. Eventually she entered motorsports, and she continued to win. She was unbeatable, and she knew it. But she wasn't complacent, and she didn't brag. She knew she was powerful – her stance when she walked exuded a strength that you simply did not see in women.

Where the Inner Senshi were like teenagers with superpowers bestowed upon them, they were nothing like the Outers. Seiya knew that from the first day they had met. The Outers had a different aura around them. They were in control of their element, they embodied and exuded the power of their elements, and they thrived on it.

He had seen that in Haruka tonight when he was holding unto her for dear life. Most people were afraid of being off the ground, but he knew, that very moment when his body defied gravity, that she loved every moment of it. He felt, as his own grip tightened, that her muscles relaxed, and for a moment he saw into her world.

The other racers never bothered her. It wasn't the race that she was interested in. It wasn't even winning. She already knew she was the fastest. No one on Earth could beat her, man or woman. It was this. This very moment, when she hit maximum speed, when the wind embraced her body like a long lost friend, curling around her as though it was a second skin, welcoming her return. That was what she loved.

Suddenly, he saw something that made his heart stop.

A few motorists were trailing Haruka, and from the distance he could still see a knife in their hands. Unsure, he turned to look for Haruka's manager, who just shook his head and winked. He turned back. Haruka easily outran them and headed back to her crew.

"Your boy was worried." Her manager told her. Haruka raised an eyebrow, and turned slowly to Seiya.

"Did you realize they had knives?" Seiya asked, grabbing her and catching her by surprised. Haruka merely shrugged.

"So? Can't hurt something you can't catch." She said. "Besides, aren't you forgetting who I am?"And with that, she returned to her manager's side to watch her crew tune her bike. Seiya blinked.

_Yeah_. He told himself as he nodded with an eyeroll. _She's different. She doesn't need protecting._

* * *

Haruka rubbed her waist a little. She had never brought a pillion on a race before, and she didn't imagine the difference in weight would be so different. Her waist was sore from absorbing the difference in weight, but she had to admit she enjoyed it. Michiru would never allow herself to ride on a course like this, but she could tell Seiya enjoyed it, although not as much as she did.

_And you got to hurt him a little too_. She thought to herself with a sadistic smile as she watched Seiya from the corner of her eye.


End file.
